Bubblegum B tch
by terataiindah
Summary: Kisah seorang uke sok polos bernama Daehyun dengan penyelamat kesuciannya(?) Jongup. B.A.P FF. DaeUp cp. Daehyun x Jongup


Title: BubbleGum B*tch!

Cast: Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

: Moon Jongup (B.A.P)

Pair: Daeup

Rate: Nyerempet

Genre: Fluff, romance & nyaman seperti di surga!

 _disclaimer! Anneyeong Amy is return with a new fan-fiction gaje dan terlebih ngarep dengan pairing Daehyun x Jongup dari B.A.P. Emang Amy sengaja bikin ff pairing Daeup karena ff pairing mereka itu langka sekali! Kan seru Daehyunnya jadi uke agresif dengan cowok sok suci kaya Jongup._

 _Untuk sekadar informasi. Banyak reviewer sering comment bahasa yang Amy guna agak bertaburan, aneh tidak berstruktur, susah dipahami dll. Amy ngerti dan Amy masih harus belajar. Soalnya Amy anak kacukan Chinese-Portugese dan bahasa pertama Amy adalah English dan baru menetap di Indonesia(Jakarta) sejak tahun 2012. Jadi maklum Amy masih belajar dalam menguasai bahasa Indonesia. Amy juga tidak tau membedakan bahasa formal dan informal karena Amy masih dalam proses belajar. Amy juga mau ngucapkan ribuan terima kasih yang sudah menegur kesilapan Amy and keep supporting me ya…_

 _-MULA—_

Hujan lebat mengguyur kota metropolitan Seoul pada malam itu. Ditambah buruk dengan jalan jam akibat daripada kecelakaan sebuah mobil dengan sebuah lori tangki yang berlaku karena brake mobil tidak berfungsi akibat jalan yang agak licin lalu melanggar sebuah lori tangki. Namun kebisingan jalan raya dengan jeritan histeris warga dan bunyi siren van penyelamat serta bunyi dentuman di langit sedikit pun tidak menganggu perhatian seorang namja cantik yang yang terduduk manis di halte bas.

Namja itu tidak perlu repot-repot dengan hujan lebat yang sedang turun dengan kuat karena kedua sudut matanya sudah terlebih dahulu menantang kehebatan hujan dengan dengan air mata yang tak kalah lebat. Iya, namja manis itu menangis. Dilihat dari pakaian dan kondisi namja manis itu yang sedikit kacau, sudah cukup untuk menyimpulkan ia telah diusir dari rumah orang tuanya.

Namja manis itu sebut aja Jung Daehyun menangis atau lebih tepatnya berteriak bersamaan dengan guruh di langit. Takut? Tidak! Guruh dan halilintar bukanlah alasan buat namja itu menangis dan berteriak histeris seperti barusan di rogol preman-premen kampungan yang brengsek. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada namja itu?

 _-Flashback-_

"cepat! Cepat serahkan uangmu!" Seorang lelaki menarik kerah kaos milik namja manis berstatus uke itu.

"Mas. Aku tidak punya uang. L-lepaskan aku ya."

'PAP!"

Dengan tidak elitnya wajah Daehyun ditampar oleh preman itu. sungguh saat ini Daehyun merasa seperti ingin meludah tepat-tepat dimuka preman itu yang berani-beraninya menampar wajah cantik yang susah-payah dirawatnya. Tapi, setelah memikirkan nasib yang akan dia timpa sekiranya dia melakukan perkara itu, Daehyun menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Dasar anak brengsek! Mau ku bunuh elu!" Bentak preman itu selain menjentik jidat Daehyun.

"Yongguk hyung. Jangan kasar-kasar sama anak manis itu." Ucap teman preman yang ketahuan bernama Yongguk itu.

"Tidak bisa Zelo! Anak ini ternyata keras kepala!" Ucap Yongguk ke _partner-in-crime_ nya, Zelo. Yongguk kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengsan wajah Daehyun. Sontak dengan itu wajah uke sok polos itu menjadi merah seperti tomat masak. "Berikan aku uangmu atau akan ku ambil kerperjakanmu disini." Tampak seringai yadong keluar dari bibir Yongguk.

Daehyun bergidik geli sewaktu Yongguk menggeser hidungnya dengan hidung milik Daehyun. "Minggir! Dasar brengsek!" Teriak Daehyun kasar sambil menyumpah lelaki itu. padahal dalam hatinya mau aja dia berkata, " Terserah! Rogol aja aku kalau kau mau Yongguk-ssi. Aku pasrah!" Tapi tidak mungkinkan ketimbang saat ini Zelo masih menggagap dirinya sebagai seorang uke yang bermaruah dan punya harga diri. Jadi tidak mungkin Daehyun nunjukin contoh yang tidak baik kepada bakal uke yang masih polos seperti Zelo.

Yongguk menatap lekat wajah cantik milik Daehyun sambil melepaskan kancing kaos uke ternoda itu. Yongguk mengusap dada berisi milik Daehyun sambil matanya tidak lepas menatap takjub wajah Daehyun. Pandangan yang sangat mempersona dan birahi. Sumpah! Daehyun tidak kuat. Daehyun _give up!_ Dia tidak kuat melawan godaan Yongguk.

"Yes! Yes Yong-guk! A-aku mohon cabul aku sekarang. Please…" Ucap Daehyun dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

BUGH!

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau coba lakukan!" Tanpa kesadaran Daehyun sebuah suara (yang diyakini namja) beserta dengan satu tumbukan mengena ke wajah preman tetapi tampan milik Yongguk. Lelaki sok _superhero_ kembali bersuara, "Dasar bajingan! Berani-beraninya kamu mengotori uke lemah ini dengan tangan kotormu!" Bentak lelaki itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Yongguk yang tidak senang acara jamuan makannya terganggu langsung pergi dari gang gelap itu. tidak lupa Yongguk memberikan _wink_ khas miliknya ke Daehyun.

Hening.

Daehyun terkedu. Sungguh, dia tidak tau sama ada mau berterima kasih atau menyumpah sosok penyelamat itu. Yang pasti, Daehyun sedih. Disaat Daehyun sudah pasrah memberi segala-galanya ke Yongguk pada malam itu, sosok penyelamat yang tidak diundang itu muncul dan merusak semuanya. Terlebih lagi, Daehyun sudah terlanjur mencintai dan menikmati segala sentuhan yang diberi Yongguk. Nampaknya, disebabkan sosok penyelamat itu, Daehyun masih perjaka dengan sadisnya. Malang buat Daehyun, malam ini dia harus bermain sabun lagi sambil berimajinasi disetubuhi Yongguk.

 _-flashback off-_

"Hiks… hiks…"

"Jangan nangis. Kamu aman sekarang kok. Jangan takut, ne." Ucap namja itu (diyakini namja penyelamat) sambil menghulurkan tisu ke Daehyun. Dengan sigap, Daehyun menepis tangan namja itu dengan agak keras.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura baik denganku." Ucap Daehyun penuh dengan nada kebencian.

"Kamu kenapa? Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih padaku karena telah membantu dari di jamah preman brengsek itu." Ucap Namja penyelamat dengan nada yang jelas bingung. Ya, ada benar nya sih. Daehyun seharusnya berterima kasih bukannya malah ngambek gaje sebegini terus.

"Justru itu aku marah! Padahal aku siap ternoda dan di-fuck- OPS!" Daehyun menutup mulut kurang ajarnya dengan tangannya. Daehyun merutuk dirinya sendiri, "Ah! Dasar Jung Pabbo. Apa yang barusan kamu bilang? Pabbo!" Sumpah Daehyun mencubit-cubit bibir tebalnya sendiri.

Lelaki penyelamat hanya mampu menatap Daehyun tidak percaya. Ia tidak menyangka uke manis dihadapannya ini rupa-rupanya tipe uke pasar malam alias uke jalang.

"Apa yang kamu bilang?" Tanya Lelaki penyelamat itu pura-pura tidak tau.

"Mas. Saya tidak mengenal anda jadi silahkan pergi dari kehidupan saya." Halau Daehyun sambil mengibas tangannya layaknya seperti menghalau ayam.

"Ok ok ok. Jangan marah. Kita mulakan dari awal, ok. Saya Moon Jongup. Bisa aku mengenal uke cantik yang sedang menangis ini." Ucap lelaki penyelamay yang ketahuan bernama Jongup sambil menghulurkan tangannya ke arah Daehyun.

"Jung Daehyun." Ucap Daehyun singkat sambil membangunkan dirinya berniat untuk meninggalkan Jongup sendiri. Jelas, Daehyun masih kesal sama Jongup gara-gara acaranya bersama Yongguk gagal total.

"Wait! Kamu mau kemana?" Ucap Jongup sambil menarik tangan Daehyun bertujuan untuk menghalang uke lapar itu untuk pergi. Mungkin tarikan Jongup agak geras, tapi yang pasti tubuh mungil Daehyun saat ini sudah berada dalam dakapan Jongup.

PAP!

"Yak! Dasar mesum!" Teriak Daehyun dan menampar wajah tampan Jongup. Saat ini Daehyun hebat berperanan seperti seorang uke yang pandai jaga diri dan solehah. Sehingga Jongup yang notabene adalah penyelamatnya kelihatan seperti cowok brengsek di mata orang lain.

"Kenapa kamu malah namparin aku. Dasar pelacur!" Kali ini giliran Jongup yang terlepas ngomong. Ia langsung tidak berniat mau berkata sedemikian kepada Daehyun. Tapi, mau gimana lagi? Nasi sudah jadi bubur.

"Dae."

"Cukup! Cukup Jongup. Jadi kamu tidak ada bedanya sama cowok yang lain. Menganggap uke tersiksa sepertiku ini sebagai pelacur. Terserah kamu." Daehyun membuang muka layaknya seperti sang istri yang sedang menunggu lafaz cerai dari sang suami.

Kalau Jongup ini orang yang tidak sabar, sudah lama ia berkata, "Dasar uke mesum! Berhentilah berpura-pura segala, mau ku rogol?" Tetapi ucapan lancang itu tidak mungkin akan tergelincir keluar dari bibir seorang lelaki budiman seperti Jongup.

"K-kenapa? Setiap uke cantik dan seksi sering dianggap kotor… hiks… hiks…" Tangis Daehyun menagih simpati. Sepertinya rencana Daehyun bakalan berhasil, karena saat ini Jongup kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil Daehyun dengan tubuh berototnya dan memberi kehangatannya kepada sang uke yang lagi terpuruk kedinginan.

"A-aku k-kotor, Jongup. Kamu pasti jijik terhadapku, iyakan?" Ucap Daehyun dengan suara yang tersekat-sekat. Tiada jawaban dari Jongup. Saat ini lelaki pencinta Pokemon itu hanya ingin menenangkan namja mungil itu dalam dakapannya.

 _/Daehyun POV/_

Astaga, perasaan aneh macam apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa aman dipeluk oleh namja yang baru ku kenal seperti Jongup. Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pandangan pertama. Hell no! itu bukan tipe seorang Jung Daehyun yang terkenal dengan sikap sok polos ala-ala malu-malu kucing gitu. Pelukannya terasa hangat, tangan kekarnya membuatku rasa selamat dan jangan lupa detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Aku tidak tau kenapa, yang pastinya detak jantung itu membuatku tenang.

ENGGAK! APA-APAAN INI! Aku menggoncang-goncang kepalaku. Sungguh ini fantasi yang paling aneh pernahku bayangkan. Kalau selalunya, otakku ini penuh dengan otong-otong serta foto-foto abs dari idola K-Pop ku. Tapi, kenapa malah aku jadi memikirkan namja ini. Terlebih lagi setelah ku tau selain mempunyai tubuh yang hot, Jongup juga sepertinya termasuk dalam golongan namja yang mempunyai saiz otong diatas rata-rata! Ditambah dengan wajah yang super cakep dan tampangnya yang tak kalah innocent HAISHH! Jongup sememangnya tipe untuk seorang uke agresif sepertiku! Tapi disebabkan peranku sebagai seorang uke solehah dan patuh pada agama di ff gaje ini, aku kurungkan niat jahiliah ku.

"D-D-Daehyun…"

"Iya?" Balasku setelah mendengar Jongup memanggil namaku.

Dengan suara yang terbata-bata, Jongup kembali berucap, "K-Kamu c-cantik d-d-dan s-sekss-s-si."

…

What? Aku tidak salah dengar? Jongup bilang aku cantik dan seksi? Well, itu aku tau tapi motif kamu apa sebenarnya mas? Kalau niatnya mas untuk mencicipi bokongku yang tidak seberapa virgin ini, aku ikhlas kok. Mas bisa jamah seberapa banyak yang mas mau hohoho! Tapi aku harus tetep _in control_ gitu.

"Apa yang kau bilang Jongupie? Masa sih…" Ucapku malu-malu kucing gatot gitu lah.

"Kamu cantik dan seksi. M-maksudku… lurah dadamu yang birahi, bokongmu yang padat d-dan bibirmu yang kembang kecut seperti minta di _blowjob_. Ops! Mian! Mian! Aku tidak bermaksud-" Jongup salah tingkah setelah mengungkapkan semua ketakjubannya terhadapku. "K-kamu pasti pikir aku jenis namja jahat dan brengsek. Iyakan Dae?" Sambung Jongup menerangkan situasi yang tidak perlu diperjelaskan lagi. Well, bukan salah Jongup sih. Seme mana sih yang tidak tergoda sama seorang uke jalang tapi terkesan suci sepertiku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang tapi masih didalam dakapan Jongup karena saat ini jarak wajahku dan wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Kalau ini bukan ditempat publik aku pasti ikhlas-ikhlas dilecehkan sama Jongup disini. Tapi ketimbang ini bersangkut-paut dengan nama baik keluargaku, aku sanggup menahan nafsu besarku.

"Kenapa Dae? Kamu tidak mau bercinta denganku?" Ucap Jongup sambil bermain dengan ibu jarinya di pipi chubby-ku. Sesekali Jongup meletakkan ibu jarinya di bibirku dan menyuruhku untuk mengucupnya.

"B-bukan begitu Jongupie, a-aku-"

"SShhh…"

Jongup meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibir mungilku yang mengerucut lucu. Detak jantungku melaju,mungkin dadaku akan meletus seperti volcano dan memuntahkan lava darah karena saat ini Jongup malah menatap mataku dengan tatapan laparnya dan lagi! Tangannya! Tangannya astaga! Tangan nakalnya tanpa kusedari sedang meremas bokong padatku!

ENOUGH!

I'M OUT!

Jongup, please jangan menggodaku lagi! Aku sudah tidak kuat menanggungnya. So, kalau niatnya kamu untuk nge-fuck ku. So, just fuck me please!" Pintaku sambil memandang wajah tampan Jongup dengan intens. Dapat ku lihat mata sipitnya yang membulat kemudian bertukar menjadi tatapan yang jahil ditambah dengan seringai di bibirnya.

 _-Daehyun POV END-_

Arloji di tangan Daehyun sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam. Hujan yang mengguyur kota Seoul kelihatannya sudah surut. Tampak dua orang namja sedang menaiki bas yang menuju ku suatu tempat yang author akan bincangkan selepas ini. Namja itu duduk bersebelahan dan saling bertautan tangan sambil menikmati malam yang dingin setelah hujan. Untung tidak terlalu ramai orang yang menaiki bas saat itu jadi dua pasangan sejoli bisa berlovey-dovey dan beroly-poly berduan di dalam bas itu.

"Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga bisa berurusan dengan namja eksotis sepertimu, Dae?" Gombal Jongup sambil mengusap surai hitam Daehyun.

"Emangnya aku _anaconda_ pake eksotis-eksotis segala. Gombalanmu kasar dong!" Marah Daehyun sambil menjitat jidat Jongup.

"Anyway, dimana kita bakalan bercinta sayang?" Tanya Jongup polos. Sememangnya Jongup seorang namja yang menggemaskan. Pikir Daehyun.

"Di apartmenmu gimana?" Cadang Daehyun memberi cadangan.

"Tapi ada saudara ku." Jongup baru teringat akan saudaranya.

"Ahh kamu nyebelin! Emangnya saudaramu cowok?" Tanya Daehyun lagi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jongup.

"Iya, namanya Youngjae!" Pekik Jongup girang.

Daehyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya setelah melihat sikap Jongup yang sedikit kekanakan. Ia lalu berucap, "Iya, sekalian aku mau di gangbang trus sama kamu dan Youngjae hahaha…"

Jongup kembali berteriak, " Yeah mau! Mau! Mau! Sekalian gangbang terus! MWO!?"

 _ **-FINISH ELITELY-**_

 _Yeahhh sudah siap epep gaje terlebih ngarep ini! *sujud syukur_

 _Terlebih dahulu Amy mau mengucapkan berlipat ganda terima kasih kepada readersnim yg sudi membaca ff berkualitas sadis ini._

 _Apa ada DaeUp shipperz disini? *langka_

 _Mohon kalian sudi untuk meninggalkan komentar kalian. *maksa_


End file.
